FwPCSS41
is the 41st episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 137th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After the girls get the last fountain resurrected, Goyan appears and kidnaps the Fairy Charafe. Summary Everyone is excited as they admire their collection of seven Miracle Drops needed to restore their final fountain. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Akudaikan is angry that all of his minions have been defeated, and he lost all the fountains. Goyan claims to have a great plan and that not everything is lost. At the Sky Tree, the girls put the Miracle Drops into the Fairy Charafe and are transported to the Fountain of Gold. The girls land, with Saki catching the Carafe and the Mascots. Everyone restores the Fountain and watch as a fully materialized Princess Filia appears. Everyone is happy to see her and they approach, asking her about what she meant regarding Michiru and Kaoru. She reveals that she can feel their life lights, which everyone has- including them. Their life lights are blinking, but still shine among the darkness surrounding them: Dark Fall. For them to return, the girls must require the World Tree in the Land of Fountains. It requires power from all seven fountains mixed with her own. Princess Filia takes the Charafe and adds her power in it before handing it to the girls. She tells them to return it to the Fountain of Sun, but before she can tell the girls of its location, Goyan suddenly appears and asks where it is. Saki and Mai transform into Cure Bright and Cure Windy and he prepares to attack, only to fake them out and steal the Charafe instead. He puts dark energy into it and the power transforms into pure darkness before he adds a dead, dried up leaf to it. It starts to shake and he pours this onto the ground, reviving Karehan. He does the same to revive Moerumba and commands them to fight Pretty Cure but the girls prove to be equally strong. Princess Filia requests Goyan to return the Charafe but he refuses and attacks her. The girls run to her and Moop and Foop give them their Spiral Ring Set, allowing them to use Spiral Star Splash. It ends up not working and Karehan and Moerumba use a new attack, summoning dead leaves and flames with dark energy added to destroy almost anything. As the girls are attacked, the duo begin to bicker over who should be the one to defeat the girls. Goyan takes them back to Dark Fall, along with the Charafe as Princess Filia faints. Later, Goyan shows that Michiru and Kaoru are alive somewhere under water in Dark Fall, sleeping. It is revealed that Akudaikan didn't kill them- instead he put them to sleep. He states that Pretty Cure will be defeated, unaware of Michiru and Kaoru are slightly moving. When Princess Filia awakens the girls she apologizes for what has happened, encouraging them not to give up. She then tells them to go to the Land of Greenery. Major Events *The Cures restore the Fountain of Gold with Kintoleski's Miracle Drops, completing the restoration of the Land of Fountains. *With the Land of Fountains restored, Princess Filia returns to normal. *Princess Fillia reveals the power of Life Lights, which exist in all living things and spirits, filling up the Fairy Charafe with water from all six fountains to finally restore the Fountain of the Sun and the World Tree. *Goyan steals the Fairy Charafe, corrupting the power of the water within it into darkness and using the Life Lights to resurrects Karehan and Moerumba *Michiru and Kaoru are confirmed to be alive, but in a sleeping state beneath Goyan's personal headquarters. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Karehan *Moerumba *Goyan *Akudaikan *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru Secondary Characters *Princess Filia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star